Saber fury
by con14
Summary: We all remember how the herd killed the saber known as Soto, but as it turns out he has a brother named Roark who is out for revenge against Diego and he will stop at nothing to get it. Takes place after Ice age 4 and mild violence. changed to Teen rating, new chapter up soon.
1. A saber's grudge

We all remember the movie Ice Age, the fun movie about Manny the mammoth, Sid the ground slot and Diego the saber-tooth tiger going on a journey to return a human baby. Now during the movie, the heroes faced off against Diego's pack and their leader Soto, but they won and Soto ended up dead, but three other sabers managed to escape and they were Oscar, Lenny and Zeke, granted Zeke was tricked into getting stuck in a tree by Sid, but he managed to get out of there and regrouped with the others. After that they spent all that time wandering around trying to find food and also hold a personal vendetta against Diego for what happened. The three sabers walked through a canyon while trying to find anything to eat.

"Man when are going to eat, I urge to maul and bad." Zeke said.

"Would you just shut up, I'm getting tired of hearing you talk about mauling." Lenny said.

"Both of you shut up, we've been walking aimlessly for years and we've only managed to survive by eating scrap." Oscar said.

"Yeah, and let me just say, this is all because of Diego, he was supposed to do his job, but no he went and teamed up with prey and now we're at the bottom of the food chain." Zeke ranted.

"Yeah, I swear if I get my claws on him, I'm going to rip him apart." Lenny said.

"I would maul him and then leave his corpse for the vultures." Zeke said.

"I admire you're tenacity, but there are two problems. One we don't know where Diego is and two, we don't have to necessary strength to take him and that mammoth down because we all know he's going to be there." Oscar explained.

"What we need is to expand the pack." Zeke said.

"Oh great idea, now tell me, where are we going to find more sabers?" Oscar asked.

Zeke didn't answer and they continued to walk through the canyon, but then they stopped and their ears perked up.

"What was that noise?" Oscar asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think we're alone." Lenny said.

Then all of a sudden, a group of vicious sabers came out of hiding and surrounded them, they counted at least 6 and they didn't know what to do.

"Oh boy we're boned." Zeke said.

Just then the sabers started to talk amongst themselves, as if trying planning on what to do with them, then one of them walked up to them.

"Come with us." He said.

Not wanting any trouble, they decided to follow them and they led them to their den, where saw even more of them, they counted and the total number was about 15 sabers and they were all pretty angry.

"What do you think they want with us?" Lenny asked.

At that moment, a large saber came out of a cave and they could see that it was most likely the alpha male, he was big but slender, he had a small tuff of fur on his chin, and he piercing dark brown eyes with a small scar over the left the left eye and then he spoke to them a frightening voice.

"Well, well, well, look what we got here, Oscar, Lenny and Zeke." He said.

Then the trio looked at him with surprise at the fact he knew them, but then they realized he was.

"Roark?" They said in unison.

The large saber laughed and started to circle them ominously.

"This is quite a surprise, what brings you here?" He asked.

"Well you see our presence here wasn't really intentional." Oscar said.

"Then why are you hear, why aren't with Soto. Exactly what's my big brother up to?" He asked.

"Well you see, Soto isn't really, around anymore…he's dead." Zeke said nervously.

"What?" Roark shouted.

They all shuddered at his outburst.

"What do you mean he's dead, what happened!" He demanded.

They all explained to him about everything that happened involving the baby, Manny, Sid and especially Diego.

"So you're telling me that Diego betrayed Soto and that led to his death?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Lenny said.

"And you three just ran like cowards!" He shouted.

"In all fairness, I was stuck in a tree when that happened." Zeke said.

Roark just glared at him and Zeke immediately closed his mouth and moved behind Oscar and Lenny.

"Listen Roark, it wasn't our fault, he had help from a mammoth and a sloth, although more help from the mammoth." Oscar tried to explain.

"Either way, he betrayed and killed my brother or he got away with it!" He snarled.

"Hey, we want revenge as much as you do, I mean after what happened, we resorted to eating scraps." Oscar said.

"Yeah, in fact if we ever found him, we would rip him apart." Lenny added.

"And that mammoth and sloth." Zeke butted.

Roark said nothing he just gave them a deadly stare and then he turned away and paced and mumbled to himself while the others watched in anticipation. Then he turned to them and stared down at them.

"So, you really want revenge?" He asked.

The all nodded yes with a hint of fear in their eyes.

"Well, so do I and I will stop at nothing to get it; Diego chose his path as a traitor by siding with prey. But, he sealed his fate by killing a member of my family and no one does that and lives to tell about it!" He shouted.

His words caused all the sabers in his pack to rally and cheer, he then turned and walked away with the trio looking at him puzzled.

"Where are you going?" Oscar asked.

"I'm going to get my vengeance." Roark said.

"But we don't know where he is." Lenny said.

"Oh don't worry, when I seek vengeance, I always know where to find them." He said looking over the horizon.


	2. Diego's anouncement

On the Hyrax Island we see our favorite herd along with other animals enjoying themselves. Ever since the splitting of continents, the herd have relocated and found a new home on the island with the hyraxes after they helped them beat the pirates. Everyone was doing their own thing; Manny was spending time with Ellie, Crash and Eddie were sling-shooting themselves through the trees, Sid was trying to make sure Granny didn't wonder off, Peaches and Louis were hanging out with the other teenage Mammoths.

"I have to admit, this island is pretty nice." Ellie said.

"Yeah, I mean sure it's not home, but pretty close." Manny replied.

"I'm also proud of you for going easy on Peaches when it comes to other teenagers." She said.

"Well I have to remember she's not a baby anymore, and besides, I know she won't get into any trouble when Weiner…I mean Louis is with her." He said.

"Who'd have thought that a molehog would face a group of pirates all by himself." She said.

"It's beyond me." He said.

"Hey guys." Sid said coming over.

"What is it Sid?" Manny asked.

"Have you guys seen Granny, I turned around for three seconds and then she's gone." He said.

"You're telling us that Granny is out roaming around?" Ellie asked.

"Don't worry Ellie that old sloth does this all the time, and somehow she ends up reappearing." Manny said.

"Alright, you know speaking of disappearing, where's Diego and Shira, I haven't seen them all morning." Ellie said.

"Oh those two said they were going for a walk, but I know they're on a date." Sid said.

"Those two may act like they're not a couple, but I see right through them." Manny said.

"Now both of you stop it, if those two want privacy, then let's give it to them." Ellie said.

"You're right; I haven't seen Diego this happy since that time Sid was chased by those angry beavers." Manny said.

Meanwhile on a different part of the island two sabers were walking and talking. Diego and Shira had been spending a lot of time together so according to everyone on the island, they are officially a couple, they don't deny it, but they don't really act like a couple.

"You're kidding me?" Shira said laughing.

"No I'm serious; Sid was buried up to his head by a bunch of kids after he tried to run a camp, and they would have done the same to me and Manny if he hadn't told him a story." Diego said.

"What story?" She asked.

"I don't remember some story about a wild ass." He said.

"Huh, sounds interesting." She said.

"So do you have any funny stories from your days a pirate?" He asked.

"Well, there was this one time when Flynn took a nap on Squint and by the time he got up, he looked like a tiny fur rug." She said.

"Now that is pretty funny." He said.

Shira just laughed but then she noticed that Diego was starring off in space.

"Diego you okay?" She asked him.

"What?" He replied.

"You've been spacey all morning, is everything alright?" She asked.

"Yes everything's fine; it's just that I've been having this weird feeling that something's going to happen." He explained.

"It's probably just nerves, I mean you're probably still getting used to this new island." She said.

"Yeah you're probably right." He said.

What Diego didn't know was that a force from the past is coming to take unholy revenge. Later that evening, the herd gathered around a fire that Sid had made. Peaches and Louis came out with the other teenagers and she took the spot next to her parents while Louis and the others went off somewhere else, and Shira sat down close to Diego.

"I have to admit, through all these crazy events, I enjoy just laying around by the fire." Sid said.

"I hear you buddy; it's been a while since we all just spent some time together as a family." Manny said.

"Yeah, it'll be great until the next possible world ending disaster happens." Diego joked.

Everyone just laughed at the joke and continued to just enjoy the moment and everyone was quiet, Shira looked and noticed how Diego was spaced out again.

"Diego." She said.

"Uh what." He answered coming back to reality.

"You were spacing out again." She pointed out.

"Oh sorry about that." He apologized.

"Okay, what's going on with you? You've been spacing out all day." She said.

Diego looked at her and he knew she was going to get an answer out of him one way or another.

"Ok, ok. The reason I've been spacing out was because I needed to tell you something, actually I need to tell all of you." He said.

Everyone looked at him with concern as to what he was going to say.

"Ok now since we got on this island, Shira and I have been eating fish, you all know that right?" He asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Well I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but sabers can't rely only on fish." He continued.

"But Diego, you can't eat meat, I mean most of the animals you would are our friends." Manny said.

"I know I know, but I think I have a solution." He said.

Everyone looked at him with curiosity to see where this was going.

"Listen, the first time we set foot on this island, I picked up a very peculiar scent, but I chose to ignore it because of some more pressing matters such as the pirates and getting back home." He went on.

"Go on." Manny said.

"When we came back, I caught the scent again, so while everyone was busy, I scouted around and made a discovery." He said.

They all leaned in to find out what he found.

"Deer tracks, a whole bunch of deer tracks. By my count there could be a herd of 20 or so." He said.

"That's it that was your big discovery?" Crash asked.

"Look, by the smell of it, these deer are not part of the herd; they're open game, which means there could be a new food source for me and Shira." He finished.

"Oh I get it." Sid said.

"Are you being serious right now?" Shira asked.

"Pretty much yeah." He responded.

"Finally, I've wanted something dead for a while now." She said.

Everyone except Diego was unnerved by her statement.

"Hang on you two; I'm not so sure about this." Manny said.

"Would you relax Manny, these animals are not our friends, and in all fairness, if either Shira or I don't eat something other than fish, then we'll probably go nuts and eat Sid." He explained.

"Hey!" Sid shouted.

"So where is this herd of deer?" Peaches asked.

"Well judging by the tracks and the scent, they must graze on the far side of the island." Diego said.

"Great, when do we leave?" Shira asked.

"We?" Diego said.

"Yeah, I'm coming with you right?" She asked.

"Oh well…you see…about that." He stammered.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I was…actually thinking that…" He continued.

"Diego spit it out." She demanded.

"I was thinking that I should go after them alone." He said.

"What?!" Shira asked half angry and half shocked.

"Maybe I should go up there alone, at least this one time, see how it turns out." He tried to explain.

"Why do you not want me to come along?" Shira asked.

Diego struggled to find an answer that wouldn't upset her. He didn't want to tell her that the main reason was that he gets very nervous when they're ever alone together. He knows that he has deep feelings for her, but he wasn't sure that she had feelings for him, as far he knows, she probably just considers him a close friend, maybe more, but not much. He was worried that if that they both went hunting alone together, he'll say something stupid or get distracted and ruin the hunt.

"It's because umm…" He stammered.

"Is it because you don't want to be around me, do you consider me a distraction." She said clearly offended.

"No! No it's just uh…" He tried to get his words out.

"He digging himself deeper isn't he?" Sid asked.

"Yep." Manny responded.

"Wait, do you think I'm a bad hunter?" She asked.

"What? NO! I'm just trying to say…" He started, but couldn't finish before Shira stopped.

"You know what forget it, I'm going to bed, enjoy your hunt." She said getting up and storming off.

After she left, Diego was left there with a sorrowful look on his face. Then without saying a word he got up and walked away in the other direction and leaving everyone else just completely shocked.

"Um, what now?" Sid asked.

"Maybe one of us should go talk to them." Eddie suggested.

Ellie looked to the direction that Diego had gone in. At first she didn't know what to make of all this, but then she looked closely to Diego while he was stuttering and it may a woman's or elephant's intuition, but she may know exactly what's going on, he was acting the same way Manny did when they first met.

"I'll go talk to Diego." She said getting up.

"Are you sure Ellie, maybe I should go talk to Diego and you can talk to Shira." Manny said.

"Trust me; I know what he's going through, and I don't think Shira is in the mood to talk to anyone." She said.

Ellie left and after a few minutes of looking, she finally found Diego laying down on a rock. When he heard her coming, he was surprised, but he quickly relaxed.

"Oh, hey Ellie." He said with a sigh.

"Hey yourself, so that was interesting." She said trying to start a conversation.

"Which part, the part where Shira gets angry, or the part where I act like an idiot?" He asked sarcastically.

"Look Diego, you and Shira may not see it, but I do." She said.

"See what?" He asked.

"The way you were stammering to give her an answer, the look in your eyes told the whole story." She said.

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"I know you have feelings for Shira, but you're afraid to say anything because you're afraid something will go wrong." She explained.

"What, that's ridiculous." Diego said as his eyes darted in several different directions.

Ellie just gave him a look that said 'don't you lie to me' and Diego knew that he wasn't fooling the mammoth.

"Alright, alright you got me; the truth is I do have feelings for Shira, deep and complex feelings that I still haven't sorted out." He explained.

"I see." Ellie said.

"And the reason I didn't want her to go on this hunt was because I was scared that my feelings were going to come out and scare her off." He said.

"And is that what you think?" She asked.

"Yeah pretty much." He said.

"Well what do you feel?" She asked.

"That's just it, I'm not sure, but every time Shira's around, I feel great, no better than great, I feel euphoric, like all my troubles just disappear." He said.

"Sounds you're in love." She said.

"You know, normally I would deny it, but I actually think you're right about, maybe I am in love with her, the problem is though is she in love with me?" He asked himself.

"Are you kidding, I see the way she looks at you, she may not know it, but she's in love, trust me." Ellie said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course; Look Diego, I can't tell you what move to make, no one can, the only one who can tell you that is you, but if your heart is telling you to do something you know is right, than I would listen to it." She explained.

"You really think so?" He asked.

"I know so." She said.

Diego looked at the ground for a second and realized that Ellie was right.

"You're right, I need to tell Shira how I feel." He said.

"Now you're talking sense." She said with a smile.

"I got to go tell her." He said getting up but was stopped by Ellie.

"Whoa there tiger, right now she's not in the mood, you need to tell after she cools down." She said.

"That's probably a good idea, I'll talk to her after I get back from hunting." He said.

"Sounds like a plan. Well, it's getting late; I should head off to bed." She said.

"Yeah…Oh Ellie before you go." He said.

"Yeah?" She asked turning around.

"Thanks." He said with a smile.

"That's what you do in a herd." She said.

"Oh, and one more thing. If you tell anyone, especially Manny or Sid about what I said, I will personally hunt you down and gut you like a fish." He said.

"I believe you." She said with a small laugh.

Ellie then departs and Diego looks up at the moon and wonders how this will turn out. Meanwhile several miles off the coast of the island, a small iceberg was drifting ever closer to the island. On it was Roark and his pack, somehow he found out where Diego was and now he was on his way to reap his horrible vengeance. All of his pack members were laying around, ready for action, Oscar, Lenny and Zeke were standing near Roark although too scared to stand next to him.

"You see that island in front of us?" He asked the others.

"What, that island way over there?" Zeke asked.

"Yes, that is where I will find that traitor." He said.

"How can you be so sure he's there?" Oscar asked.

"Like I said, when I seek vengeance, I know where to find it." He responded.

"Well what's the plan?" Lenny asked.

Roark smiled evilly and then spoke.

"We get on the island, and by tomorrow, I get my revenge." He said menacingly.


	3. Roark's arrival

Diego awoke on a patch of tall grass which he made into his bed for the night. Normally he sleeps with the others in a large valley, but he knew Shira was going to be there and the last thing he was going to do was sleep there while she was mad, he may be brave, but not suicidal. He stood up and stretched and then began to walk towards the valley where the herd was. When he arrived, he saw that many of the animals were awake, Manny, Ellie and Sid saw him and waved him over. He approached them and began to talk.

"So you're heading out?" Manny asked.

"Yep." He responded.

"When will you be back?" Ellie asked.

"It's a day's walk, so I'll be back either late tonight or tomorrow morning." He said.

"Well don't you worry Diego; I'll be waiting for you until you get back." Sid said.

"Thanks Sid." He said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about anything, you just go hunting and have a good time." Manny said.

"Thanks buddy; I must say I'm surprised that you're okay with this." He said.

"Well like you said, I much have you disemboweling some unknown deer than anyone of us." He said.

"Hey is Shira around?" He asked.

"Oh she's still sleeping, I wouldn't wake her up though, she's probably still a little mad." Ellie said.

"I see; we'll I guess it's time for me to go, I'll be back soon." He said.

"Good luck Diego." Manny said.

"Thanks Manny." He said.

"Yeah and everything will be fine when you get back." Ellie said winking and Diego smiles.

Diego turns around and starts walking, as he heads into the jungle, he turns back to see if he can catch a glimpse of Shira, he then took a deep sigh and continued to walk, he was really going to need to pour his heart out if Shira was ever going to forgive him. Meanwhile Shira had woken up from her rest, although she wasn't really refreshed, she was still angry about the previous night. After storming off from the others, she made herself comfortable near are large tree and went to sleep. She woke up when she heard Diego coming, but not wanting to see him, she remained quiet and out of sight and as she watched Diego leave, she felt a little heartbroken. When Diego was gone, she stepped out into the open and Ellie caught sight of her and stopped her before she got too far.

"Well good morning to you sunshine." She greeted.

"Please don't start with me Ellie? I'm not in the mood." She said.

"Oh I can see that. So are you still angry?" She asked.

"Not as much as last night, but I still can't believe what Diego said." She said.

"What did he say?" Ellie asked.

"You know what he said, you were there." Shira said.

"Oh I was there alright, and I recall him saying that he was going to go hunting and then you got angry and walked off before he could explain himself." She explained.

"What was there for him to explain, he didn't want me to come hunting with him, that's pretty self-explanatory." She almost shouted.

"I know it seems bad, but he actually had a good reason." She said.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"Well I can't really say; that's something the two of you are going to have to talk about yourselves." She explained.

"Yeah, sure that'll work." She said sarcastically.

"Look I understand, you're mad, but you have to give Diego a chance, and who knows you might be surprised about what he says." She said.

Shira didn't say anything; she just turned around and looked at the ground for a few seconds.

"Shira let me ask you something, do you know I was raised by possums?" She asked.

"Yes, Diego explained the whole thing." She responded.

"Well living with a family of possums, you develop the fear of being almost eaten on a regular basis." She went on.

"So what?" She asked.

"We learned to never leave any bad stuff between each other, because you can never know if that is the last time you're going to see each other." She said.

"Wow, I guess I never thought of it that way." She said.

"Now I'm not saying that Diego is not going to come back, but if he didn't, would that fight really be the last thing you wanted to happen between you two?" Ellie asked.

Shira again remained silent; she just stood there and pondered what Ellie said.

"I guess you're right Ellie, I'll talk to Diego when he gets back." She said.

"That a girl." She said with a smile.

Shira smiles and walks off leaving Ellie with a smile on her face and then Manny comes walking over with a confused look on his face.

"What was that all?" He asked.

"Just setting the world honey." She said.

Unfortunately everything is about to go bad for on the beach, Roark and his pack step off the glacier and survey their surroundings. Roark walked a few feet and then stuck his nose in the air, sniffed it a little and growled.

"He's here, I can smell him." He said.

Oscar walked up next to him and sniffed as well, but didn't seem to have as much success.

"How can you tell, I don't smell anything." He said,

"I can always identify the scent of a traitor, it's putrid, and I should know I've killed a good number of them." He said.

Oscar, Lenny and Zeke looked at each other nervously after hearing Roark's statement.

"Well this is a big island, where are we going to find him?" Lenny asked.

"Leave that to me." He said.

Roark then turned and walked over to several of his sabers who instantly stood at attention when they saw him. He approached a saber with a moderate build, blue eyes, a light brown coat with a tan underbelly and a very obedient look on his.

"Rico I have a job for you." He said.

"What is it sir?" He asked.

"I want you to lead a small scouting party into the jungle, if you find any sign of Diego, report back to me and I'll bring the rest." He explained.

"Yes sir." Rico said.

"Make sure you are discreet, I don't want any mistakes, now do you understand?" He asked slightly threatening.

"I understand sir." He responded a little scared.

Rico and about two other sabers walked away and the trio approached Roark.

"You're just sending them alone, what if they can't find Diego, and they don't even know his scent." Oscar said.

"Good point, you three go with them." Roark said.

"What, you mean go in there?" Lenny asked.

"We don't even know what's in that jungle." Zeke said.

"Do you want to find him or not!?" Roark shouted glaring at them.

The three were so scared of his response, that they couldn't even say a word; they all just nod their heads as a way to say yes.

"Good, now go." He ordered.

They instantly ran to join the others. Roark just looked to the jungle and thought to himself.

'_You can run Diego, but you can't hide.'_


	4. The report

"This is going to be awesome." Crash said.

The two possum brothers stood over a large cliff overlooking a large forest. Today was going to be full of the usual antics such as pranks and stupid stunts, but first they wanted to test out a new 'activity' they came up with. Apparently they tied a bunch of leaves and sticks together to make a crude hang glider.

"Crash this has to be one of the stupidest we've ever done. I love it." Eddie stated.

"Yep, now is everything ready?" He asked.

"Just one more second." He said tying one last knot.

Meanwhile below them, Peaches, Louis and the other teenagers were hanging out and relaxing. After they got on the island, the teenagers searched for a new hang out spot, and they managed to find one. It was a nice lush oasis with lush trees, a steam geyser that shoots hot steam and a small pond. Louis was sleeping on a small patch of grass when Peaches walked over and all though she didn't want to disturb him, she gently nudged him with her trunk, he stumbled awake and smiled when he saw Peaches.

"Oh hey Peaches?" He greeted.

"Hey yourself. What were you doing?" She asked.

"Well came down and decided to sit down and the next thing I knew I was sleeping. So what's up? " He asked.

"Nothing really, uncle Diego left for his hunt." She said.

"Well that's interesting; umm what is he hunting exactly." He asked nervously.

"Oh don't worry, he found a herd of deer." She said.

"Oh that's a relief. Did Shira go with him?" He asked.

"No, they had a fight and he ended up going alone." She said.

"How's Shira doing?" He asked.

"Oh wow was she mad, no one went anywhere near her last night, she seemed calmer this morning, but I wouldn't risk talking to her right now." She explained.

"Message received." He said.

"Yeah, but I hope she works things out with Diego." She said.

I'm sure they'll be fine." He responded.

"That's what I like about you Louis; you always look on the bright side." She complimented.

"Well I learned that you can't go through life focusing on the negatives." He explained.

"You got that right." She said.

Louis got and he and Peaches were about to walk off but then they were stopped by Ethan and he looked a bit concerned.

"Hey you guys how's it going?" He asked.

"Fine, how about you?" Louis asked.

"Good, but I was wondering." He started.

"What?" Peaches asked.

"Are those your uncles on top of the cliff?" He asked pointing his trunk.

Peaches and Louis looked in the direction he was pointing and saw the vaguely familiar forms of her possum uncles on top of the cliff. The three quickly ran to where the other teenagers where gathered and looked up to see what they were doing.

"What is going on?" Peaches asked.

"I don't know, I looked up and there they were and it looks like they're going to jump." Ethan explained.

Peaches looked up and saw Crash in some sort of contraption, she wasn't sure what, but it didn't look good. She then began to wave her trunk around trying to get their attention; on top of the cliff, Crash was about ready to jump when he looked down, he noticed all the teenagers gathered around the bottom.

"Hey Eddie check this out?" He asked.

Eddie came by to see what was going on, and was surprised by what he saw.

"Say, looks like we got ourselves an audience." He said.

"Cool; hey look, Peaches is waving at us." He said pointing to Peaches.

"Oh yeah." He said.

They both waved back at her and prepared the glider for take-off.

"Oh man this isn't good." Peaches said.

"Well I worry about it too much; I mean they do this sort of stuff all the time right?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, and besides I don't think they going to do it." Ethan said.

"Think again." Peaches said looking up.

He followed suit and was shocked to see that Crash had jumped and was now gliding through the air.

"Whoa this is awesome, I feel like a bird!" He shouted.

"Alright!" Eddie shouted.

The spectators below were awestruck at the fact that a possum was flying through the air, now granted the saw the Hyraxes flying the exact same way, but they were smaller.

"This is no doubt the best idea we've ever had!" Crash shouted.

But his celebration was short lived however, suddenly the ropes holding the glider together came undone and it broke apart while he was still several stories above the ground. Much like one of those old cartoons from the 60's he floated in the air for a few seconds, he looked down, gulped and then started falling very fast. Everyone was shocked and Peaches covered her eyes with her trunk. Then Crash landed in the pond with a large splash and everyone shuttered.

"Oh that's got to hurt." Ethan said.

Everyone looked at the pond for any sign of life, then all of a sudden Crash came bursting out of the water cheering.

"That was awesome!" He shouted.

All the teenagers except for Peaches and Louis began to cheer.

"Like I said, nothing to worry about." Louis said.

Peaches just gave him small smile. Meanwhile, Rico and his scouting party along with Lenny, Oscar and Zeke leading the way, they were walking through the forest trying to find any sign of life.

"Okay this is ridiculous; we're walking through the middle of nowhere." Lenny whispered to Oscar.

"Look, I don't like it either, but if we want revenge then we got to do it." He said.

"Oh come on, I doubt Diego is even on this rock." Zeke joined in.

"Well maybe you should go talk to Roark about that, see what he thinks." Oscar said.

"What, no way man, that guy scares me." He said.

While they carried on with their conversation, Rico was sniffing around, looking for any sign of life, but then picked up something and stopped.

"Wait." He ordered.

The others stopped and he sat there and sniffed the air and looked around for a second.

"What is it, what do you smell?" One of the sabers asked.

"Something big and hairy." He said.

He then bolted straight forwards and the others followed him. They continued running for a few minutes until they stopped on a small hill looking overlooking the valley where the herd was, the surveyed their surroundings and comprehend what they were looking at.

"Are you guys seeing this?" Zeke asked.

"Mammoths." Rico said.

"Not just mammoths, all sorts of animals." Lenny said.

They watched the herd go about their business, there were so many of them, and to a saber this would be an all you can eat buffet.

"Jackpot!" Zeke yelled.

He was already about to go and pig out of himself, but he was stopped by Oscar.

"Wait Zeke, look." He said pointing.

Zeke looked to where he was pointing and saw Manny talking with Ellie and Sid.

"So what, it's a couple of mammoths and a sloth." He said.

"No look closer, don't they look familiar?" He asked.

Zeke took a closer look and then finally he realized what he meant.

"Oh yeah, it's that mammoth who helped Diego." He said.

"Are you serious?" Lenny asked.

"Absolutely." Oscar said.

"Yeah, and that's the same stupid sloth who got me stuck in a tree." Zeke said.

"I'm sorry, what is going on?" Rico asked a little impatient.

"That mammoth and sloth down there are the ones that helped Diego and killed Soto. If they're here, than Diego must be." Oscar explained.

"Are you certain?" Rico asked.

"Of course." He responded.

"Alright then, come on we must tell Roark." Rico said.

Down in the valley, Manny was talking with Ellie and Diego and Shira.

"So what do you talk to Shira about?" Manny asked.

"Oh I just told her to go easy on Diego." She said.

"And what did you tell Diego last night?" He asked.

"Sorry, promised Diego I wouldn't tell anyone." She said.

Manny gave her a very worried look.

"Manny relax, everything is going to be fine." She said.

She wrapped her trunk around his and he smiled. Then Sid butted in like he always does.

"Hey umm guys, I hate to interrupt." He started.

"What is it Sid?" Manny asked.

"Have either of you seen Granny, she disappeared…again." He said.

"Sid, what did I tell you about keeping a better eye on her?" Manny asked.

"I'm sorry, but she just vanishes without a trace, I turn my back for one second and poof, she's gone." He said.

"Alright I get it Sid. Sorry but we haven't seen her." He said.

"Okay I'll keep looking." He said walking away.

Like I said before, she moves fast for an old girl." Ellie said.

The sabers all ran towards the beach, when they got there, Roark was sitting there waiting for them and Rico went up to him and stood at attention.

"Rico report." He ordered.

"We found a herd of animals, all herbivores." He said.

"Is that it?" Roark asked.

"Well these three say that there is a mammoth and a sloth there who are connected to Diego." He said.

"What?" He said.

He turned to the three and walked up to them who were also standing at attention mostly out of fear.

"What is the meaning of this?" He ordered.

"Well, as you know, when Diego betrayed us, he was helped by a mammoth and a sloth." Oscar said.

"And?" He asked.

"It just so happens that they're on the island right now." Lenny said.

"Ah, I see, with them here, Diego can't be too far behind." Roark said.

"Might point exactly." Oscar said.

"Well, let's not just stand around, let's go introduce ourselves." He said with a smile.

With that, he gave a command and soon, he and his entire pack ran into the jungle to put his heinous plan of vengeance into action.


	5. unsuspected problem

Sid was walking through the forest looking for Granny; now to Sid this was a normal activity because of Granny's capacity to disappear without a trace. He walked around for a good ten minutes looking for her, but it was getting difficult.

"Here Granny Granny Granny." He called out.

He checked every place that she could hide, inside trees, in bushes, under rock, everywhere and it was getting tiresome.

"Granny, do we have to do this all the time?" He called out again.

He continued to walk, but stopped when he heard something, it sounded like a twig snapping, he looked around to see where it can from, but didn't see anything so he kept on looking for Granny.

"Granny, come out, come out where ever you are?" He asked.

He was stopped again by another sound, this one louder than before.

"Hello?" He asked.

There was no response, not a sound made, he decided to ignore it and move on. But, then he heard loud rustling coming from the bushes and that made him fall over in shock, he got up and saw movement in the bushes and he was instantly scared of what was going to come out, maybe a cute little bunny, or a huge scary animal that would eat his face off.

"Okay whoever you are lurking in the bushes, please don't jump out and rip me limb from limb." He begged.

There was no response, just more rustling in the bushes.

"Okay buddy, I should warn you I'm not as weak as I look…Ok maybe I am, but I'm friends with mammoths and sabers so you better watch out." He warned.

Then something came out of the bushes and he screamed as loud as he could and braced for whatever was coming. But, after a few seconds nothing happened and wondered if he was already dead.

"What are you screaming at?" A sassy voice asked him.

Sid looked up and saw none other than Granny standing in front of him holding a piece of fruit, Sid stood up and then took a deep breath of relief.

"Oh Granny thank goodness." He said.

"Yeah it's me, now why'd you just scream like a little girl?" She asked.

"Because I thought you were some kind of animal." He said.

"I am an animal Sidney, we're all animals." She said.

"I meant a predator that would have ripped me to shreds." He said.

"You live with two cats with big teeth, grow a spine." She said.

"Granny where were you?" He asked.

"Getting something to eat." She answered.

"We have food back at the valley." He said.

"Yeah, but the best fruit grows over there." She said pointing behind her.

"Whatever, come on Granny everyone's got to be worried about us." He said.

The two sloths walked back to the others, unaware that Roark and his pack are coming for them. We then shift to Louis, Ethan and several other teenage mammoths playing sports. Ever since the incident with the pirates, all the other teenagers have been much nicer to Louis, he and Ethan have even been hanging out. Now Ethan and the other mammoths normally toss a turtle around, but since Louis wanted to try the game, they tried to find something smaller for substitute. They finally figured out that they could use a coconut as the new ball; now they were all throwing the coconut around, Ethan and Louis were playing against two other mammoths, which would seem to not be a fair game, but surprisingly, Louis' small size and ability to dig comes in handy.

"Alright here comes the pass." Ethan shouted.

He threw the coconut as hard as he could to Louis and he was wide open but one of the other mammoths got in front for an interception and caught it, he then threw it to his teammate, but Ethan managed to tackle him and the coconut fell on the ground. As the opposite team tried to retrieve it, but then Louis came out of the ground and grabbed it, he looked around and saw that Ethan was blocked and that there was a large mammoth standing in his way. But then he got an idea, he quickly started digging and soon he was carrying the coconut while moving through a tunnel, and then he popped out the other side in their make shift touchdown zone.

"Score." He yelled.

"Yes." Ethan shouted.

He came running and gave Louis a fist bump with his trunk; however the other team weren't so happy.

"Hey man no fair." One of them said.

"What?" Louis asked.

"You can't just travel underground, that's got to be against the rules." He said.

"Hey man, there was no rule against digging." Louis retorted.

"Yeah come on." Ethan said.

"Fine, but how about one more game, first point wins." He explained.

"Okay." Louis said.

"Also, no digging." He said.

"Either way, we are going to win." Ethan said.

Both teams separated and huddled together to formulate a play, both teams peaked over to see what the other was doing, and then they broke the huddle and got into position.

"Alright go!" Ethan shouted.

They immediately dispersed and Ethan was the one holding the coconut, he looked and saw Louis was wide open, he threw the coconut, but one of the other mammoths intercepted the catch and was making a dash for the touchdown zone, luckily Ethan got in front of him. He responded by throwing it to his teammate, but he threw a little too hard which caused the coconut to fly over his head and into the woods.

"Nice throw." He said sarcastically.

"Aw man, that was our last ball." Ethan said.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Louis said.

The little molehog ran into the jungle to retrieve the coconut. He looked around a few moments, but then stop when he got a very weird feeling as if something was watching him. He chose to ignore it and kept on looking; he finally found it near a tree and picked it up. Unfortunately when he turned around, he was greeted by a pair of large furious eyes, he gasped and stepped back to see that they belonged to a large saber-toothed tiger that was looking at him and with hunger in his eyes. He tried to back away but there was another one standing right behind him, the two sabers started to close in on him, but luckily he used his digging abilities to tunnel his way under them and then he popped out of the ground and made a quick dash for the valley. The sabers chased after him with others joining them; Louis ran as fast as he could and finally met up with Ethan and the other mammoths.

"There you are, where's the ball?" He asked.

Louis tried to speak, but he was out of breath, he couldn't even get a coherent thought out of his mouth.

"Louis what's wrong?" Peaches asked concern.

Louis still couldn't say anything, he was still breathing heavily, and all he could do was point in the direction he came from.

"Okay I think he's trying to tell us something." Steffie said.

He then started pounding on his chest to get his heart beating again and breathing normally, he coughed a few times and he finally said what he needed to say.

"RUN!" He shouted.

The other teens were confused but then they got what he meant when they heard a loud roar from the jungle, then suddenly several very angry sabers leaped out into the opening.

"Whoa!" Ethan shouted.

"Hey guys, run!" Louis repeated.

They all took his advice and they ran as fast as they could into the valley where the other animals were. Peaches ran into her parents who were with Shira, Sid, Granny, Eddie and Crash.

"Peaches, what's wrong?" Manny asked.

Before Peaches could answer, there was more screaming from other animals that were running down into the open.

"What's going on?" Shira asked.

Then as if to answer her question, a large number of sabers came out into the open, all of them snarling and ready to attack. Everyone was shocked and some of them were terrified, especially Sid who hid behind Manny.

"Get them into a group!" Rico ordered.

All the sabers rounded up the other animals and started herding them into one spot until all of them were standing in a large group, and everyone just watched as the sabers circled them menacingly.

"Who are these guys?" Manny asked.

"Please tell me these are friends of yours?" Sid asked Shira.

"Wish I could, but no they're not." Shira said.

They watched cautiously as the sabers continued to circle them, what they thought was strange was the fact that they weren't trying to eat them.

"What do these guys want?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know." Manny said.

"Maybe we should just ask them." Sid said.

Before anyone could criticize his idea Granny was already walking towards one of the sabers.

"Granny!" Sid said.

"Hey fellas, we were wondering why you guys are here?" She asked.

The sabers glared at her and snarled, quickly Ellie picked her up with her trunk.

"They didn't seem like talking." She said.

"Well, well, well, look who it is." A voice said.

They all turned to see where the voice had come from and saw Lenny, Oscar and Zeke approaching them with an arrogant look on their faces.

"Oh no, not these guys again." Sid said.

Manny was shocked to see the three of them again, he was sure that they wouldn't have to worry about them since Soto died.

"Happy to see us again Mammoth?" Oscar asked.

"As much as ticks." Manny said.

"Manny you know these guys?" Ellie asked.

"Unfortunately yes." He said.

"Oh you never told them about us, I'm kind of hurt here." Lenny said.

"Everyone, say hello to Oscar, Lenny and Zeke." Manny said.

"Pleasure to meet all of you." Oscar said.

"More like pleasure to maul all of you." Zeke said.

Almost everyone was scared by that statement, except Manny, Ellie, Peaches, and Shira.

"And how do you know these guys?" Peaches asked.

"We stopped them from trying to kill a baby." Sid said.

"Wait, you mean these are…" Ellie started off.

"Diego's old pack." Manny finished.

"Oh so you have told them about us." Oscar said.

"Actually, I mostly talked about your crazy pack leader." He said.

"You mean the one you guys killed!" Zeke said.

"Hey he had it coming." Sid retorted, but quickly sank back when they glared at him.

As Shira listened to them talking she couldn't help but be surprised that Diego used to be in a pack with these guys. She also wondered where Diego was right now, but her thoughts were interrupted by a loud roar which everyone heard. They looked to where it came from and were shocked to see a large saber with a scar over his eye standing on the rocks; he then walked down towards the herd with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Ok this doesn't look good." Sid said.

The saber came over to them and he slowly looked at them one at a time, then he began to speak.

"Which one of you is the mammoth who killed Soto?" He asked.

"That would me." Manny said.

"Ah so you're the one who killed my brother." He said.

"Brother?!" Manny asked in shock.

"Yes, yes, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Roark." He said.

"Hold on can we go back to the part where you're Soto's brother?" Sid said.

"Ah yes, my brother, we never really made much contact, but when I heard of what happened, well I might as well pay to one's responsible a visit." He explained.

"Alright look buddy, whatever revenge you got planed, it's not going to work." Manny said.

Roark quickly unsheathed his claws and in lightning speed slashed at Manny but stopped his claws mere centimeters away from his eye, leaving Manny speechless.

"Now if I can continue uninterrupted." He said threateningly.

Manny didn't say a word, he just glared at Roark.

"Now don't get your trunk in a knot mammoth, it's not you I'm after, at least not yet." He said.

"Then what do you want?" Sid asked.

"What I want is to find that traitor Diego." He said.

"And do you want with Diego?" Ellie asked, although they all know the answer.

"Why, I'm going to kill him of course." He said.

"Why, he didn't kill your brother." Manny said.

"Oh he did, maybe not directly, but he betrayed his pack and my brother, and that led to his death. Now, where is he?" he asked.

All the animals remained silent, some because they didn't want to sell out Diego and others because they didn't know where he was.

"No answer, no matter, I'll find his eventually, and when I do, I'm going to make him wish he was never born." He stated.

The herd was getting scared about the whole situation, especially Shira because she was scared that this was going to end badly.

"Oh Diego where are you?" She asked herself.

Meanwhile near the center of the island, Diego was crouched low behind some tall grass. After hours of searching, he had managed to track down the herd of deer that were grazing in a large field. He stayed low and moved slowly towards his prey, unfortunately, he stepped on a twig and it snapped causing the deer to run.

"Aw man." He said.

He quickly gave chase to them and after a few minutes he managed to get one separated from the main herd. With a powerful leap, he pounced on the buck and closed his jaw on his neck and kept a tight hold until the body went limp. He then started to drag it back home, but after traveling a few meters, he started to get tired, he stopped and rested for a bit.

"Man this is work; it's going to be a challenge to get this thing back home, but hopefully this will convince Shira to forgive me" He said.

He got up and walked towards his kill but then stopped and thought.

"I wonder what everyone else is doing?" he asked himself.


	6. scared stiff

It has been about an hour after Roark and his pack came out of nowhere and surrounded them. They were all huddled together and the sabers were just standing around them with murderous glares on their faces and Roark was pacing back and forth impatiently.

"Okay, let me ask you again, where is Diego?" He asked menacingly.

"I have honestly no idea." Manny said.

"You know what a good thing about being a saber is Mammoth; we can always tell when someone is lying." He said.

"Hey no one is lying here, we don't know where Diego is, now why don't you just leave?" Louis demanded.

"Can it bite size, or otherwise you're dinner." Roark threatened.

Louis stepped back near Peaches and the other teenagers.

"Now all of you listen, if you want to live to see the next sunrise, you will tell me what I want to know." He commanded.

Nobody answered, and as predicted, Roark got angry but he did his best not to fly off the handle because he knew that was not going to get anything done.

"Okay, you don't want to tell me, fine, there are other ways to get what we want." He said.

He then instantly lunged and pinned Sid down to the ground much to everyone's shock.

"AHHH, please I don't to die!" he begged.

"What are going to do to him?" Ellie asked.

"Tell me what I want to know, or else the sloth is going to have his entrails scattered all over the ground." He explained.

"Whoa hey I like my insides where they are." He cried.

"Oh be a man Sidney." Granny said.

"You're not helping Granny." He shouted.

"Now are any of you going to co-operate?" Roark asked.

The herd knew they were in a bind; Manny looked over to Sid as Roark loomed over him ready to make the kill. Sid was terrified beyond belief as the ferocious beast was staring down at him, he looked up to see a pair of black soulless eyes that penetrated his very soul, and every breath the saber took hit Sid right in the face and it reeked of raw meat.

"What the heck do we do?" Eddie asked.

"Give me a second to think." Manny said.

"Manny, they're going to kill Sid." Crash said.

"And if we say anything, they're going to kill Diego." He said.

"Still no talkers? Ok." Roark said.

Roark raised his paw to make the kill, and everyone as was tense fearing about the outcome of the situation. He was about to execute Sid on sight, but then someone spoke up.

"Look we don't know where he went, it's not like he went hunting or anything!" Crash shouted.

"Crash?!" Ellie scorned.

Crash instantly recognized his mistake and covered his mouth, unfortunately that didn't stop Roark from hearing him, but luckily he put his claw down and Sid wasn't dead yet.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Nothing." Crash said.

"Yeah, he didn't say anything like how Diego was out hunting and he may be back sometime tomorrow." Eddie blurted out.

"Eddie!" Ellie said.

"We're sorry, but whenever we get scared or nervous we just automatically tell the truth, you know this Ellie." Crash explained.

"Well now was that so hard?" Roark asked.

Roark got off Sid and he instantly scrambled behind Manny and started shaking.

"Now that have the information I need, getting Diego will be so much easier." He said.

"Good for you, now why don't you just let us go?" Manny asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, but I can't do that." He said.

"Why not?" Ethan asked.

"Excellent question; you see, judging from the fact that you weren't so willing to tell me where Diego was, and that you have history with him, leads me to the conclusion that you are very good friends with Diego, and that if I let you go, you're probably going to try to warn him about me, and well I just can allow that to happen." Roark explained.

"Wow, he's good." Louis commented.

"Another perk of being a saber." He said.

"Ok now what do we do?" Zeke asked.

"Simple, we wait for Diego." Roark said.

"What, but we know where he is." Oscar said.

"We only know that he is hunting, we do not know where he's hunting; we would be wandering this jungle for hours, maybe even days." Roark explained.

"So we just wait here for Diego?" Lenny asked.

"Yes, and when he gets here, we jump him and rip him to pieces." Roark said.

The herd was shocked at his plan, their friend was going to be killed, and they may have just helped them succeed.

"Ok, this is bad." Louis said.

"What, the fact that they're going to kill Diego, or the fact that we may have just helped them in doing so?" Manny asked.

"Both." He said.

"Dad, I think Sid is really freaked out." Peaches said.

Everyone looked and saw that Sid had gone into the fetal position and rocking back and forth while mumbling to himself.

"Sid, Sid, are you okay?" Manny asked.

Sid didn't answer, he just continued to mumble to himself and everyone was getting worried.

"Sid, come on buddy talk to me." Manny said.

"Is he okay?" Peaches asked.

"Looks like he's in shock." Ellie said.

"How did we snap him out of out of it?" Crash asked.

"Leave that to me." Granny said.

Granny walked over to Sid and she took her walking stick and hit Sid over the head with it and he instantly stood up.

"What happened?" Sid asked looking around.

"How come we didn't think of that?" Eddie asked.

"Sid, are you okay?" Shira asked.

"Yeah, except for the large wave of terror that washed over me." He said.

"What do you mean?" Manny asked.

"When that saber pinned me down, looked into his eyes… and you know they say that the eyes are the windows to the soul?" He asked.

"Yeah." Manny said.

"Well, there was nothing in those eyes. He's a soulless monster." He said.

"Jeez Sid you were really freaked out." Crash said.

Oscar was surveying the herd, but then he stopped when he spotted Shira in the crowd, he called over Lenny and Zeke to take a look and they were impressed with what they see.

"Whoa, who is she?" Zeke asked.

"I don't know, but I wouldn't mind meeting her." Lenny said.

The three walked over to the group and towards Shira who when she saw them coming knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Oh no." She said to herself.

"Well hello there little lady. What is your name?" Oscar asked.

"It's none of your business and I'm not interested." She retorted.

"Oh feisty." Zeke commented.

"How about we get to know each other a little more?" Lenny asked.

"How about no." She said.

"Oh come on." Oscar said.

"Are you three deaf, she says she's not interested, she's not interested." Ellie said.

"Hey mind your own business mammoth!" Oscar ordered.

"Hey watch what you say to my wife!" Manny said.

"You want to get mauled mammoth!" Zeke retorted.

"Enough!" Roark shouted.

Everyone stopped fighting and Roark approached Shira and sniffed her.

"I smell Diego on you." He said.

"What?" Oscar asked.

"Apparently you and Diego are 'close'?" He inquired.

Shira said nothing, she just had a look of concern because she did not like where this was going.

"Oh yeah that's fair, we nearly starve to death and Diego gets a hot girlfriend." Zeke complained.

"The three of you leave." He ordered.

The trio did as he ordered, and Roark went up to Rico and whispered into his ear.

"Make sure none of the others touch her, when this is over, she's mine, I'm going to get my revenge of Diego in more ways than one." He said.

Shira was worried, but she could think about where Diego was and how they're going to get out of this mess.


	7. Leverage

While the rest of the herd deals with their little saber infestation, Diego was still hauling his kill for about 2 hours straight and he was getting exhausted.

"Aw man, why couldn't you guys graze a little closer to home?" He asked the deer carcass even though he knows he's not going to get an answer.

He looked ahead and saw that he still had a ways to go, but he was getting closer to home.

"Alright, maybe another few hours and I'll be home." He said to himself.

He grabbed hold of the deer and started dragging again, but as he was walking, a thought popped into his head.

"_I wonder if Shira is still mad at me." _He wondered.

He thought for a minute of two, and then he remembered something from his past.

"_Well if she is, hopefully this will cheer her up. Remember what dad said; if a woman is mad at you, then you're screwed, but she won't stay mad for long if you kill and bring something good to eat." _He quoted in his head.

And he knew what he was talking about, anytime his mother would get mad he would make it up to her by bringing home something large. No matter what the situation is, one time when he accidently forgot their anniversary and she gave him the cold shoulder for 3 days. But luckily he made it up to her by bringing home a large ox he and his friends had taken down, and let's just say that's it hard to stay mad at someone who brings home over 400 pounds of raw meat, sophist to say she forgave him and they had a little 'make-up' time after Diego and his siblings had fallen asleep.

"Oh _yeah she's going to forgive me." _He thought.

He continued to walk, but then he remembered something else; the talk he and Ellie had a few nights ago, and he knew that she was right, sooner or later he was going to have tell Shira how he really feels about her, his only fear is that she doesn't share those feelings.

"_Oh well, I'll cross that bridge when I come to it." _He thought.

Meanwhile, the herd was not faring too well; Roark and his pack were still holding them hostage, waiting for when Diego returns and everyone was getting restless, both captors and hostages.

"Man I'm starving; can we just have one herbivore?" Zeke asked.

"No." Roark said.

"Oh come on, look how many there are, I don't think that one missing is going to make a big difference." He said.

"Think about this, if you kill any of them, they'll all go crazy, if they all go crazy we'll lose control, and if we lose control, we lose Diego!" He shouted.

Zeke and several others who were standing near him were shuttering at his outburst.

"Do I make myself clear?" Roark asked.

"Transparently." Zeke said frightened.

Meanwhile in the group, the herd was just as anxious as the sabers were.

"Why are they just standing around?" Eddie asked.

"You heard what they said, they're going to wait for Diego and attack him when he gets back." Crash said.

"Hey don't talk to me like I'm stupid." Eddie said.

"Well next time pay attention." Crash retorted.

They both started to argue, then it quickly escalated to fighting, but then Ellie broke it up.

"Will you both stop it?" Ellie scolded.

"She's right, we are in a crisis situation, if we don't do something Diego and the rest of us are going to end up dead." Manny explained.

"So what do we do?" Sid asked.

"We need to come up with a plan to overpower the sabers." Manny said.

"I don't if that's going to be easy, even with a few; sabers are still pretty strong in a group." Shira said.

"That's why we need to organize and take them by surprise." Manny said.

Not a few feet away, Roark was still listening to Zeke complaining about food, but then he started to hear whispering, so he turned around and saw Manny talking to the others, and instantly he knew something was going on, so moved closer, but made sure no one saw him, but he could hear what Manny was saying.

"Alright, so we need to create a distraction to get their attention, Sid that's where you come in." he said.

"What, why me?" Sid asked.

"Because you have a tendency to get people's attention, even if it's not wanted." Manny explained.

Sid didn't respond, he knew that Manny wasn't going to let up.

"Okay, when Sid causes the distraction, we jump them by surprise and subdue them, and when we get to Roark we'll…" He was about to finish his sentence, but was interrupted.

"What, you'll do what to me?" Roark asked.

"Manny and the others jumped when they realized that he was right behind them.

"You know Mammoth; you should really lower your voice when talking around sabers, we have very keen hearing." He explained.

"Look, you can't keep us all trapped forever." Manny said.

"I'll keep you all here for as long as I deem it necessary, and besides, you should be happy that my boys and I are dining on you right now." He threatened.

Everyone was a startled at his threat, but then Roark spotted Shira and smiled.

"Although I won't be some of you, but I will be enjoying you." He said with a smirk.

Shira instantly knew that he was addressing her, and Manny and Ellie knew it too, Ellie got front of Shira and looked turned her head to look at her.

"Okay, if things get bad, just get behind us." She instructed.

"Ellie, I can take care of myself." She said.

"I know you can, but remember, we got your back." She said.

"Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Now it appears that if things are going to go smoothly, we need to make a few changes." Roark said.

"What kind of changes?" Manny asked.

"We'll obviously we're going to need a little leverage so you all don't do something stupid." He said.

He looked around and then he got a wicked idea.

"And I know just the thing, Rico round up the young ones, children to teenagers." He ordered.

"Yes sir." Rico obeyed.

In mere minutes, Rico and several other sabers were moving in and separating children from their parents and families, including Peaches and Louis.

"Hey what's going on?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know." Peaches responded.

All the children and teenagers were being separated into their own group and the sabers started herding them off. Manny tried to intervene, but he was blocked.

"Hey get your filthy claws off my daughter!" Manny demanded.

"Mom, Dad!" Peaches shouted.

Peaches and the others were herded away and Manny and Ellie were terrified.

"What are you going to do to them?" Manny asked.

"Nothing, at least not yet." Roark said.

Manny didn't say anything; he just stared in the direction they were taken with utter disbelief.

"Like I said, leverage, any of you try to be a hero, we'll personally kill your children right in front of you!" He shouted.

"You're heartless!" Ellie said.

"I've been called worst." He responded.

Roark walked away, leaving everyone with in a state of dread.

"What now?" Shira asked.

"I don't know." Manny said.

"Hey guys, we got another problem, I can't find Granny." Sid said.

Just a few feet away, all the young ones were brought to the very place they called their hang out spot, what was once a place of leisure was now a place or terror. All of them were forced into a group with a few sabers watching them like hawks.

"Okay this is just went from bad, to worst." Ethan said.

"What do we do now?" Peaches wondered.

"What can we do?" Louis asked.

"Maybe we can try to rush them, take them by surprise." One of the teenagers suggested.

"Are you crazy, that'll never work." Another one answered.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any ideas." He retorted.

They both started arguing, but then one of the sabers yelled.

"Would you punks just shut up!" He yelled.

They quickly stopped and backed up; meanwhile the sabers were getting anxious.

"Aw man, I'm starving." One of them remarked.

"We'll don't get any ideas, if Roark finds you tried to eat one of them he'll skin you alive." Another said.

"Well what does he expect leaving us here with a buffet?" He said.

"Did he just call us a buffet?" Louis asked.

"I think he did." Ethan said.

They all gulped as the two sabers continued their argument, then finally one of them caved.

"Okay fine, we'll eat one of them." He said.

"Yes, alright let's have eat." He said licking his lips.

The kids were freaking out, but luckily the other one stopped him.

"Not one of the Mammoths, eat one of the smaller ones." He said.

"Like who?" He asked.

"How about him?" He suggested pointing towards Louis.

"The molehog?" He asked.

"Yes, he's small, Roark will hardly notice." He said.

"Are you kidding me, he'll barely make a mouth full." He said.

"We'll it's either him or nothing." He retorted.

"Fine." He said.

They both walked towards the group and one of them grabbed Louis with his paw.

"Louis!" Peaches said.

"Aw man I don't want to die!" Louis shouted.

"Oh this isn't good." Ethan said.

The saber brought Louis closer to his face and sniffed him and then he gave him a quick lick to taste.

"Yuck, he tastes like dirt." He complained.

"We'll I do spend a lot of time underground, how do you I think I was going to taste like." Louis said.

The saber just glared at him and he stopped talking.

"Just stop complaining and eat him." The other said.

"Oh come on man you don't want to eat me, I'm all bones, got no meat on me." Louis said.

"I'll be the judge of that." He said.

"Please don't eat him." Peaches begged.

"Shut it Mammoth." One of the sabers said.

"Ow!" The other saber shouted in pain.

The other saber turned to see that Louis had bitten his comrade on the paw and that allowed him to escape.

"Why you little." The saber threatened.

"Grab him." The other said.

The both tried to catch Louis, but luckily his small size allowed him to out maneuver them.

"Louis, you got to get to get out of here." Peaches said.

"What about you guys?" He asked.

"We'll be fine, just go." Ethan said.

Louis looked worriedly and Peaches, who gave him a pleading look.

"Go Louis and get help." She said.

Louis nodded and he when he saw the sabers coming after him, he quickly dug a tunnel and escaped underground leaving the sabers perplexed.

"He got away." One said.

"Don't worry, what can one puny molehog possibly do?" The other asked.

Peaches looked at the hole and whispered to herself.

"Good luck Louis."


	8. Distress

It has been hours for the herd, the sun was going down and many of them were losing hope that this was going to end without someone getting eaten. Most of the sabers were getting antsy because let's face it, how would you feel if you're a carnivore and surrounded by meat. Manny and Ellie were scared out of their minds about what was going to happen to their daughter, Sid was scared about his Granny, and Shira was scared about what Roark was going to do to her and Diego.

"This is bad, no actually this is worse than bad, this is a catastrophe." Crash said.

"For once I agree with Crash, I don't see how we can get out of this mess." Eddie said.

"Listen to me everyone, I know things look hopeless, but I mean come on, we've been in worst situations than this, the world breaking apart or getting stuck in a world of dinosaurs." Sid tried to explain.

"Sid, they're holding the kids hostage and there is a very real chance that they will kill my daughter." Manny said.

"Come on Manny, remember Gutt took Peaches hostage but we managed to save her then right." He said.

"This is different Sid, I highly doubt that someone is going to come and save her or us at the last minute." Manny proclaimed.

"Well what about Diego." Sid said.

"If he shows up, Roark and the other sabers are going to rip him apart." Manny said.

Hearing that made Shira very concerned, and then she remembered the talk she had with Ellie earlier about leaving bad stuff unresolved. If this was going to turn out as bad as they feared, she and Diego won't be able to reconcile their argument, but what she was really scared about was that even though he doesn't know it, but she maybe in love with him. Now she wasn't sure about how to tell him or if he even returns the feelings, but she may never get the chance to say anything now, the most she can do right now is hope, pray and come up with a plan.

"Hey, are you doing alright?" Ellie asked.

"Me, what about you, they just kidnapped your daughter." She said.

"Oh trust me, I'm scared out of my mind, but I'm not oblivious to the problems of others." She said.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little worried about how this all going to end." She said.

"We all are." Ellie commented.

"I mean this Roark guy, he's worse than Gutt, sure Gutt was menacing, but this guy is crazy." Shira said.

"I can see that, but we just need to hold on and try to think of a way out of this." Ellie said.

"I guess you're right." Shira said.

"Something tells me that you're concerned about something besides our current situation." She said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked darting her eyes.

Ellie didn't respond she just gave Shira a look that urged her to come clean.

"Okay fine, what really scares me is what will happen to Diego." She confessed.

"The rest of us are concerned." Ellie said.

"I know, but I just feel as though something bad happens to him I would completely lost." She said.

"Sounds to me like something you say when you're in love." Ellie said.

"What?" She asked shock.

"You heard me." She said.

"What are you two talking about?" Manny asked.

"Nothing!" Shira stated.

"Shira is in love with Diego." Ellie said.

"That doesn't surprise me; they've both been crazy for each other ever since we saved her from drowning." Manny said.

"I'm not in love with Diego." She said.

"Oh there it is, like I told Diego, denial is the clincher." He said.

"Oh come on." Shira exclaimed.

"Hey, shut up over there, we have better things to do than listen to your problems!" One of the sabers yelled.

The trio stopped talking and dispersed; Ellie and Manny went and sat down together still very worried about their daughter. Shira went and sat next to Sid who was clearly worried, and she was concerned.

"Are you alright Sid?" She asked.

"Well aside from our current situation and the kids in mortal danger, what also worries me is that I can't find Granny." He explained.

"Don't worry Sid; I'm sure she's fine, maybe she went to get help." Shira said.

"I hope so, normally I try to stay optimistic about dangerous situations, but not this time." He said.

"It'll be fine Sid we'll get out of this." Shira said.

"I hope so, right now we need a miracle." He said.

Meanwhile outside the valley, Diego was only a mile away from home. He had spent the night under a tree and started up again early in the morning. The dead deer he was hauling was still fresh, all though a few flies have landed on it, but he managed to flick them away before they laid their eggs. He was relieved that he was almost home, he was exhausted from hauling the carcass for so long, but what he was really excited about was the look on Shira's face when she sees all the meat. Then he got to thinking about his relationship with Shira, they've been spending a lot of time together ever since they got on the island, although they never really thought of themselves as a couple, but there was no denying that they had very strong feelings for each other. The only problem is that they're sabers and sabers aren't truly known to showing their true feelings, at least not until they think it's time. Then he thought that Ellie was right, maybe it was time to tell her how he truly felt, but first he needed to get the deer home.

"Just a little more. Man you are heavy." He said to himself.

But before he could keep moving, he heard rustling in the bushes and he instantly turned around to look.

"Who's there?" He asked.

He got into attack position and waited to see who or what would come out, then he saw a silhouette and then he crouched lower and when the figure finally came out, he heard a familiar voice.

"There you are lady." The figure said.

"Granny, what are you doing here?" Diego asked as he relaxed.

"Hang on, there was something important I needed to tell you, now what was it." She said.

"Yeah well let me know if it comes to you." He said slightly annoyed.

Diego went to pick up the deer, when he heard another sound, but he knew this sound, it was the sound of moving dirt, he turned saw a tunnel coming towards them. Then it stopped and out came Louis, and he was breathing heavily.

"Louis, what are you doing here?" He asked.

Louis looked up to see Diego and he was extremely relieved to see him.

"Diego, thank goodness I found you." He said.

"Whoa Louis, what's wrong?" He asked.

"The herd, they're in danger." He said.

"What?" He asked.

"Yeah, a bunch of sabers came out of nowhere and took us all hostage, I managed to get away and I needed to find help." He explained.

"Sabers!?" He questioned.

"A whole pack, the claimed they know you and that they wanted revenge on you." He said.

"Really, what did they look like?" He asked.

"Well I didn't get a good look, but there was a fat one, a manic one, and one with a snide look on his face." He explained.

Diego instantly knew who he was talking about.

"Oscar, Lenny and Zeke." He said.

"That's them, but they're not the ones in charge, the leader is this big saber with piercing eyes, a menacing scowl and a scare over one of his eyes." Louis explained.

Diego thought about what he said, but then he realized who he was talking about, and that sent a wave of both fear and anger through his body.

"Roark." He said.

"Yeah, and now everyone is in danger." He said.

Diego forgot about the deer and instantly started running, but before he got too far he turned to Louis.

"Come on Louis, you too granny." He said.

"Wait, where are we going?" Louis asked.

"We're going to save our friends." He said.


End file.
